


Don't Get Burned

by spacestationwedding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Sex, Bucky as Hyacinthus, Character Death, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pierce as Zephyrus, Steve as Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: Bucky cannot help that there are two gods enraptured with him. He knows that it's dangerous to be in between such powerful beings, but he's made it quite clear to Alexander that he's not interested.Steve, on the other hand...Steve could never hurt him.





	Don't Get Burned

There was nothing quite like Steve’s warmth. It was a strange idea, to love something so comforting yet potentially dangerous. Bucky supposes there’s always reason to be cautionary when entangling with a god, but even more so when said god rides a fiery chariot across the skies. 

He smiles up at said sky, beaming nearly as bright as the sun upon him. Even though his lover is distant, there is reprieve in the knowledge that the day is nearly complete. Their night will be full of passion pent up throughout the long hours apart. 

Bucky loves seeing his god once the sun sets. 

As the western horizon is painted in brilliant golds and purples and the east becomes deep and blue, the warmth of the day continues to relax him. Bucky is laying, propped against the trunk of a cypress tree with an instrument in hand. His fingers aren’t deft or skilled enough to play the lyre his lover had given him, but he still practices daily. Strength marks his fingertips from years of spear-throwing and heavy lifting. Everyone in Sparta has rough hands, even his own mother. Seeing Steve’s soft skin, feeling it for the first time, had him enraptured. Plucking the lyre didn’t come naturally to him, but he was practicing under Steve’s guidance. Someday he hopes to play a full song for him without any help. 

The tall, sun-dried grasses suddenly blow with a chilly breeze. It’s gentle, almost tentative. Bucky raises his head, feeling the cool wind rustle his long hair. He knows who is approaching without even having to look.

Sure enough, the god the west wind, Alexander, descends from the sky. His face is already fixed in a smug little smirk, having caught Bucky on his own once more. With none of the grandeur of his usual visits, he floats in alongside the spring breeze he sent Bucky’s way.

“You appear flushed, my love.” Alexander’s feet reach the ground and he folds his wings towards his body once more. “Tell me, has the sun finally burned you?”

Bucky frowns and turns his head, so he doesn’t have to make eye contact. It’s a loaded question, no doubt an analogy for the love he and Steve share. Alexander has said many times that he wants Bucky to be his own, and that he wouldn’t wait forever. Being a mere mortal means that Bucky has to rely on Steve to protect him from the other god, but he isn’t sure that Alexander would be capable of hurting him. Why would he, when he clearly wants to own and possess him?

“I would rather be warm and loved than cold and owned,” he proclaims icily. It isn’t wise, to provoke the god. But he hopes, perhaps in vain, that his rejections will be heard eventually. 

Alexander sneers, but turns away to glare at the setting sun. Not including the wings adorning his back, it is remarkable how much he resembles Steve. Even if the similarity is merely physical. 

“I admire your loyalty. Many mortals wouldn’t hesitate to have the hearts of more than one god.”

Bucky waits a while to respond, trying to stall. The sun dips below the horizon ever so slightly. “That always ends in a fight. And when two gods fight-”

“-it is catastrophic.” Alexander agrees almost delightfully, and turns back to face him. Bucky shivers with it. “Just know, that you have captured my heart even without meaning to. At least you won’t be to blame for whatever transpires.” 

Finally, the last embers of sunlight dip below the horizon. Bucky stands, gripping his lyre in hand. Any moment now. 

Alexander sighs and reaches out a hand to trace Bucky’s jawline. “Yes, it is that time again. One day, I won’t be so willing to relinquish your company. I only hope you won’t be hurt when that day comes.”

Before Bucky has the chance to pull away, Alexander presses their lips together fervently. He tastes like the icy in-between of winter and spring, cold and green. So unlike the summery warmth of Steve. 

It was over in another instant. Alexander unfolds his wings and flies away, quick like the breezes he controls. The darkness of the night had fallen in mere minutes, but Bucky isn’t worried anymore. His biggest nuisance is gone, and his love is going to find him soon. 

There’s a rustle of the grasses behind him. Bucky swirls around, a smile already spreading across his face. Threading his way through the field is Steve, his golden hair and skin shining in the new moonlight. His bow is slung over his bare shoulder casually. 

Steve opens his arms and closes the distance between them quickly. Warmth covers Bucky’s skin immediately as Steve folds him in. They are silent for a moment, just breathing one another in and reacquainting themselves. The sheer presence of Steve is enough to take his breath away and melt the rest of the world to nothingness.  

Eventually, the need to taste one another becomes too great. Steve tucks his finger under Bucky’s chin, guiding him to look up into his eyes. The familiar blue light still sparkles in them, even in the darkness of night. His face is tired, but still amused and pleased with their reunion. Slowly, reverently, he lowers his lips to Bucky’s already parted ones.

Immediately, just the touch forces a low sound of need from Bucky’s throat. That, he thinks, is the difference between the two gods apparently taken with him. One is capable of making his heart swell with nothing more than a shared breath; the other makes him recoil at the thought. Their lips move together with practiced ease- practiced, but still desperate. Like reacquainting oneself with their home after several years of being away. Bucky hates that he is so dramatic about missing Steve, but his heart still longs for him so intensely it’s difficult to refrain. 

And it almost hurts how sweet Steve tastes, how he can still remember it hours since they last touched. He wonders why gods want mortals like himself. What makes him special? Is it just the worshipful affection they shower upon the gods that spare them a second glance? But that cannot be the case with Steve. If anything, he treats Bucky like  _ he’s  _ the god. 

They both close off the kiss at the same time, understanding the need for more. There’s moonlight shining off their skin, bathing them both in blue. 

“Hello, my love,” Steve whispers huskily, words for only Bucky’s ears. His hands gather the fold of Bucky’s chiton, possessively holding him close. “Even hours apart from you feel like eternities.” 

In response, Bucky presses their bodies together from thigh to chest. Steve is strong against him, even bigger than he is. Tall, so Bucky has to tip his face up to meet the crook of his neck. There aren’t many people bigger than Bucky in Sparta, so it feels like Steve absolutely dwarfs him. Of course, that only makes it better when they consummate. 

“You would know a few things about eternities, wouldn’t you?” He hums against Steve’s neck and presses kisses to the warm skin there. It feels so comforting, having Steve’s big body envelop his. 

Steve’s hands wrap around his hips, gripping him so effectively that he couldn’t pull their groins apart. “Considering I’ve lived through more than my fair share...yes.” His breath ghosted over the shell of Bucky’s ear. “Would you like to know what I’m planning on doing with you?”

A whimper of assent sounded behind his lips. Just the rough rumble of Steve’s voice was enough to send his blood rushing south. Anticipatory heat was already pooling low in his gut. 

“I’m going to take you away for a few days,” he pauses, giving Bucky time to refuse, to make an excuse why he can’t. He doesn’t. “We’re going to be together, really together, how does that sound?”

“Yes,” he agrees immediately. “Now, please?”

Steve laughs and his hands move to cup at Bucky’s bottom, pleased. They kissed once more, feeling at ease in the darkness of the isolated night. 

Days later, Bucky was the most content he’d been in a while. Steve hosted him the same way he would any of his previous consorts- like a god. Delphi was beautiful, overlooking a huge green valley with smoky blue mountain ridges in the distance. The sanctuary was filled with pristine white buildings, each with its own purpose and secrets. Bucky’s favorite was Steve’s bedroom, naturally, but he also had an affinity for visiting the Oracle. Even if he never met her or heard a prophecy, the place had a strange serenity. Sometimes he went to just breathe in the scents of burning jasmine and thyme. He sometimes just needed a moment to accept that this was reality, that he really was loved and cherished by the god of light and music. Such a romantic presence, but he still maintained an incredible masculinity that made Bucky’s knees weak. It all felt so much like a fairytale, something sickly sweet and sentimental he might’ve heard as a child. There were moments where he couldn’t believe this was his incredible life. 

Steve’s arms are wrapped around his waist, chest pressed against his back. They are staring over the mountainside, watching as the sun rose. The air is chilly, but in a clear and refreshing way. Bucky leans back into the embrace, sighing contentedly. 

Lips, soft and warm, kiss at his neck. “You look so beautiful.” 

That forces a laugh from him, light and airy. Just like how he feels inside. “You can’t even see me.”

“Don’t have to. I know you’re gorgeous no matter where we are, or what we’re doing, or what you’re wearing…” his hands slide under the hem of Bucky’s chiton. “Or not wearing….”

Bucky laughs again and leans back, trying to tease a reaction from Steve. Sure, it is first thing in the morning, but that isn’t exactly unusual for them. They want one another at all hours, and being nearly alone in the sanctuary makes that fairly easy to accomplish. 

“Come on,” Bucky turns and laces their fingers together. He leads them down the winding, stone path along the mountain. In the valley, there is a field of green dotted with olive trees. Steve is already plucking at the rope holding his chiton in place, making it unravel in swirling folds around his body. The fabric hits the ground as they walk, only to be gathered up by Steve immediately after. 

Naked, Bucky throws a glance over his shoulder to smirk at Steve. He has a predatory look over his features, eyes brazenly taking in Bucky’s body. His own chiton, white and threaded with gold, falls to the ground. Steve begins spreading it out, laying it wide on the grass. A familiar small glass vial is pulled from the folds. Bucky lays on the fabric, watching as his god strokes his hardening length. The sight is enough to make him spread his legs, one hand sliding over his chest and the other reaching down to rub at his hole in anticipation. 

It seems the action brings Steve’s mortal body to full hardness. He uncorks the bottle of oil, drops to his knees. There’s already warmth radiating from his skin and meeting Bucky’s own, making him sweat. The rising sunlight glistens on the skin of his torso and the oil on Steve’s fingertips. He continues touching himself, his own fingertips pinching the warm, sensitive skin of his dusky nipples. It’s like a direct pipeline to his cock, making him stiffen up against his stomach. 

“Let me take care of you,” Steve sounds like he’s begging, even though he can do whatever he wants and get away with it. Even though Bucky would never say no. “Let me touch you, my sweet Bucky; I want to take care of you.” 

Bucky hooks his ankles around the backs of Steve’s thighs and pulls. With the dry hand, Steve catches himself before he falls with his full weight onto Bucky’s body. He laughs, taking the enthusiasm as a yes and brings his oil-slicked fingertips to Bucky’s tight hole. After many days and nights of being wrapped up in Steve’s embrace, there isn’t much preparation to be done to make him more comfortable. Steve slides two fingers into him right away, kissing him through it. He swallows every small sound and needy whimper that Bucky lets out, muffled by their lips. 

“I adore you,” Bucky murmurs when Steve pulls out his digits and starts lining their hips up. He just wants to make sure Steve knows, every time they do this. 

With the slow press forward and shuddering breath of relief, Steve enters him. “I love you so much, my sweet.” The sentiment is breathed into his ear, hot and intimate. Hot and slick, hard and so solid, Steve splits him open. The god makes room for himself inside of Bucky’s body, a stretch so exquisite, he can’t believe he’d never experienced it before meeting Steve. Then again, he’s almost glad that was saved for him. 

Bucky’s breath catches when the head of Steve’s cock brushes against something inside of him, something intense. His eyes flutter shut, mouth dropping open in a cry. Every twitch of Steve’s hips hits that spot, at least minutely. 

A quick pace begins, making Bucky move up and down with each thrust. Every slide in makes Bucky feel incredibly full, every slide out reminds him of the stretch. He leans up and kisses the side of Steve’s neck that he can reach, reveling in the salty taste of his sweat-shining skin. The pressure builds, rises and falls. Bucky can’t help but whine every time he gets close. 

Steve grabs his spread thighs and hitches them up so that Bucky’s knees brush against his ears. The change in angle makes that spot inside of him more exposed, so every single thrust sends a jolt up his spine. There’s a warmth tingling deep inside that spreads and grows the longer Steve’s inside of his body. It’s the most incredible experience Bucky’s ever had, every time. It makes him feel like he’s floating high in the clouds that drift along in the skies above them. 

Their lips meet again, but it’s unclear who initiated the kiss. Between the constant movement and the closeness of their bodies sliding together, it’s possible that their mouths just found each other of their own accord. It’s as if there is some magnetic pull keeping them from being apart for too long. All Bucky knows is that he’s letting out high moans with every thrust, sounding desperate. 

The pace quickens, making sharp sounds snap out when their skin meets. Bucky hears Steve’s breath coming in short pants, can practically taste the pleasure building inside of him. He’s close, he knows it. Steve lets out a low groan against his lips and it’s clear what’s next. 

Bucky can feel the pulse of Steve’s cock inside of him. Deep inside, the warmth grows even hotter. It almost burns with Steve’s essence as he spends himself inside of Bucky. Steve groans, long and low and vibrating against Bucky's lips. His weight settles on top, heavy and almost overwhelming. 

It’s over too soon- Bucky could watch Steve like that forever. He’s radiant when he’s in his state, eyes closed from the intensity. Bucky knows the god’s eyes glow minutely gold when he spends himself, as a flicker of his godly form wanting to take shape. He’s never seen Steve in his true form- it is too intense for mortal eyes. But he does enjoy seeing this wavering of composure when they make love. 

Almost immediately, Steve pulls his softened length free of Bucky’s body. It makes a small noise escape him, with the sensation of emptiness and the seed dripping out of his hole. His own cock is still achingly hard and flushed against his stomach, demanding attention. 

“May I taste you?” Steve asks, sweet and polite as ever. There’s no reason to be, given the nature of what they’d previously been doing. But Steve always treats him with a reverence and respect that contradicts their expected roles. 

He nods eagerly and leaves a kiss on Steve’s lips before he moves down and it’s too late. Sated and relaxed after his orgasm, Steve starts licking and kissing his way down Bucky’s stomach. His cock is leaking profusely, slick from the earlier stimulation. Blue eyes flick up to meet Bucky’s, and then his tongue darts out to lap up the clear drops dripping out. 

Bucky’s hips writhe up, his back arching. One of his hands tangles in Steve’s short blond hair, and the other cups his chest. His fingertips pinch at his light brown nipple, reddening it slightly. Steve doesn’t waste any time, licking up the length of Bucky’s cock and coating the whole underside in his spit. He loves it, the warmth from his mouth and the coolness of the air floating over the slickness. Finally, Steve’s lips close over the head and he gives a hard suck. 

Already, Bucky can feel the need to release growing intense. Being on edge for so long brings him back to it much more quickly. Heat bubbles up in his groin, threatening to spill over with every move of that soft mouth. He can’t help but moan wantonly when Steve takes him nearly to the root. Watching his cock disappear past Steve’s lips is so satisfying, he can’t tear his eyes away. His hips jerk up, despite Steve’s hands gripping them down to the spread-out chiton. 

Steve’s damned mouth is sucking so hard, he thought his soul might get pulled out right alongside his orgasm. He throws his head back and lets out an embarrassing noise, trying to form the words and let Steve know that he was close. 

“I- oh, Steve...I’m-  _ unh- _ ”

He doesn’t let up, holding Bucky’s cock deep in his throat. Even if he’d managed to get out his warning, something tells him Steve wouldn’t even pull off. His hot mouth just keeps moving quickly back and forth over his shaft. 

Finally, something in him snaps and he falls into his pleasure full-force. His cries are punctuated by gasps for air, loud in the silence of the valley. Bucky writhes and rides it out, no longer in control of his body’s movements. The heavy heat in him becomes pure light, washing over with every strong beat of his heart against his chest. His cock pulses in the heat of Steve’s mouth, who moans happily around him. It’s like all of the tension that had been building is finally released all at once. 

His body spends itself inside of Steve’s mouth for what feels like hours. Steve doesn’t move until he’s finished, swallowing every drop of his seed. When Bucky comes back to himself, he looks down to see Steve letting his soft cock drop from his mouth. A smile already graces his lips. 

“You taste incredible,” Steve crawls over his body to murmur low into his ear. “I could do that all day, if you’d permit it.”

Bucky laughs a little and pulls him down on top of him. Their bodies are both radiating heat and slippery with sweat, but he still wants to touch. A cooling breeze blows past, providing a little relief from the risen sun’s heat. 

They laze around for hours, kissing and watching the clouds above float past. Bucky can’t stop glancing at Steve, adoration gracing his features. It’s almost sickening how sweet he is on Steve. 

Late afternoon arrives, and they decide to do something productive. Bucky hasn’t been able to train since they arrived at Delphi, and the guilt finally motivates him to ask Steve to participate with him. He wants to stay in shape as much as possible. 

They get dressed and find a discus in one of the gymnasiums. It isn’t too heavy for Bucky to lift, so he isn’t too worried about throwing it around. Steve grins at him and easily tosses it to him, laughing when he catches it with a grunt. They go back outside to the valley, where there’s plenty of space to safely throw. 

Bucky throws first, after stretching out his shoulders and back muscles. Steve stands off to the left a little, marking the furthest landing place of the discus. His throws don’t always land perfectly straight, sometimes curving a little to one side or the other. It happens, even though his form is perfect. He thinks it’s just the wind. 

Eventually, his throwing arm burns with exhaustion and Steve gets bored of watching. He tells Bucky to switch him places, and promises with a teasing smile that he’ll beat his best throw by double. With a cocky little swagger, he tosses the discus up in the air and catches it easily. Bucky rolls his eyes fondly and waits. 

Steve’s first throw lands perfectly straight, about twenty paces away from where Bucky’s best throw. Sure enough, it looks to be about double. Bucky groans and calls back dramatically.

“C’mon! How’s that fair? You’ve got a huge advantage!”

“Alright, alright! Let us throw back and forth a little while, hm?”

Bucky agrees and moves into the path, picking up the discus and walking back to the point where he estimates he can throw back to Steve. Even though his arm is tired, he tries to keep up.

Steve’s throws land straight, every single time. Because he’s stronger, the discus travels past where Bucky’s waiting to catch it. He has to run back a little to grab it. 

When he throws back, Steve easily catches it from the air. 

“Hey!” He calls out before Steve can return the discus. There’s a pause, where Steve waits for him to finish the thought. 

Bucky grins at him. “I love you!”

It’s not the first time they exchanged the sentiment, but it is rare. Saved only for times when the love grows overwhelming, and can’t be shared physically. 

Steve smiles back happily, reaches the discus behind himself. With as perfect form and precision as ever, he throws. 

Bucky runs to catch it, turning a little. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blows past. The discus is knocked off-course. Bucky tries to alter his path, tries to catch it, but it’s too late. 

There’s a sharp pain blossoming on the back of his head. It knocks him over almost immediately, the pain is so blinding. His vision goes purple at the edges, and he can vaguely hear someone shouting. 

Bucky’s eyes flutter shut, but he remains conscious long enough to hear Steve. 

“Bucky! Bucky, my love- please! Open your eyes for me, Buck-”

He wants to, he really does. It hurts so bad, keeping him immobilized. His brain feels fuzzy, and he’s pretty certain he can’t feel his extremities.

Steve’s panicking, he can barely hear. He is too- it feels an awful lot like he’s dying. Even the pain in his head is fading away. 

Suddenly his eyes are open again. He’s looking down at Steve- and Steve is looking down at him. It’s wrong, he shouldn’t be able to see himself from outside of his body. There’s so much blood flowing from the wound in his head. The pain is finally gone, as is all feeling in his body. That means…

He can only watch as Steve conjures up herbs and tonics from nowhere, mixing them furiously and tipping them into Bucky’s open mouth. That’s right, Steve was also the god of medicine. Of course, he would know what to do. Hope fills what remains of him. 

The longer he watches, the further away from his body he feels. He tells Steve it’s okay, that he’s too far gone. But Steve can’t hear him. He just keeps trying to revive Bucky, tears streaming down his face the whole time. 

It’s cold, being away from his body. Getting even colder- on his left shoulder. He glances at it- and there’s a hand resting there. 

Bucky’s soul turns, and looks into the eyes of Alexander. The god is frowning down at Bucky’s body, sadness deep in his blue eyes. 

“I didn’t intend on hurting you.” He leans in close, whispers in Bucky’s ear. “Didn’t I say...if I couldn’t have you, no one else could?” 

Ice cold dread fills him. 

They both watch as Steve exhausts every remedy and medicine he can think of to revive Bucky. He gives up eventually, throwing an empty vial away and tucking his face to Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s heart breaks as Steve cradles his dead body in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry, my love. It’s my fault, I know. Loving you has brought you to an untimely death. My greatest love, my deepest desire- you could have had a full life. It was an accident, please understand that. Hades will have taken your soul far too soon. If I could trade my immortality for your life, I’d do it in a heartbeat,” he whispers. Steve’s hands brush gently over the wound in his skull. “I cannot manipulate mortality, but I must bring some of your beauty into the world.”

Bucky watches, his own tears streaming down his face as a green stem rises from the pool of blood in the grass. It blossoms rapidly, the petals opening in a purple flower. 

“It is you, my love. Formed from my pain, with the sounds of my grief embedded into the petals. Forever a reminder of the wrong I’ve committed against you.” 

Bucky wants to scream at him, to tell him it wasn’t him at all. But he’s mute, and Steve wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. 

The wing-footed messenger comes to collect Bucky’s soul, leaving Steve alone with nothing but a reminder of their love in the valley. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took a surprising amount of time for me to write, but hopefully it turned out well! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> btw this is based on an actual myth about Hyacinthus and Apollo being lovers and the discus killing him...although there is some debate about whether or not Zephyrus' jealousy was what blew the discus away.


End file.
